


Ulti's Unfinished Fics

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO, Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: As I update this piece of Sh-, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role Reversal, fck, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: This is basically a space where Imma just dump all the fanfics I failed to write/continue to write.The fics can be small or unusually long, can be to Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. o3o. If one of the fics gets many attention to others, there's a chance imma continue that fic but who, knows





	1. KR OOO, Role Switched

**Author's Note:**

> This was named "PPPPPPPPPPPPPFFTTTTTTT LE SHURG" I think it was just a thing... *le shrug*
> 
> I remember this was supposed to be the 'KR Role revealed' Project, where this part the AU meets the original o3o.

“ANKH! Hurry up!”

A sudden Yummi appearance ruined the perfect Sunday for Ankh and the restaurant. He could think this was a perfect normal week without having a yummi ruining it all, or Gouto stealing the well-earned Cell Medals. He couldn’t think of a week without encountering strange days in his life before he met Eiji, who’s currently surrounded himself with the rumble that the Mole Yummi made. He used the PteGoTa Combo as normal and swung his leg in the air, swiping at the yummi. Gun buttles shot in the air with a loud BANG, as sparks shoot the Yummi. Ankh turned his head to the side to see Shingo, holding his pistol in the air and aiming at the yummi. But this doesn’t stop the yummi from running away. Throughout the battle, Ankh noticed this was more of a goose-chase than a regular one.

“It’s doesn’t seem like a normal Yummi, Eiji!” He called out through his helmet of green eyes. 

“Eh…” Eiji scolded, his eyes roamed around the yummi sensing it was a normal, but something seem strange.

Every Time there was a certain distance between OOO and himself, the yummi would stop where it was, and waved it’s arms (Waves it’s...axe??) around as if it was telling them to come over. Ankh, being obvlious, followed one by one inside an opening theatre show building. Shingo shouted toward Ankh, ignored being too focus on the yummi. It jumped ontop of the stage, Ankh skidding to a stop. As Ankh came closer, he took a stance to battle, the Yummi copied his moves. 

“Neghehee.” The Mole Yummi giggled, charging at OOO with lightning speed. It took only a second to realize what it was doing, OOO jumping out of the way, unknownst to him a small shard of a gem stuck to him on the side. The Yummi rolled on the floor as it skid to a stop. OOO cried out in power as he rose his brace knuckle in the air then crashing it down onto the yummi. With a pained cry, it burst into silver coins. The small objects rolled away on the stage, Eiji swiping a few up as he stalked close to Ankh who de-henshined. 

“See, it was normal as the last Yummi, idot.” Eiji hissed, looking at the scattered coins and ignoring a worried pang in his gut. Ankh’s eyes darted at the spot where the yummi was killed and to the coins. 

\---- And that's it ----


	2. Collections of Spada/Stinger fanfics + BN Thevies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is back before the show even started/ Hardly started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Istillshipit
> 
> With Each ------ Is a totally different scene/different from one another.

Stinger thought it was a good idea to be in good terms with Spada, seeing that everyone is on equals. Who knew it was so awkward and hard.

The ship of the Orion was noisy as ever, Lucky playing Pool with Champ and Garu,

\---------------Random Scene---------------- 

Stinger sudden gets stiff, tensed at the sudden attention from Spada as he turned his whole body towards him. It wasn’t intention to get his full attention, only able to hear him but Spada stood in front of him, his eyes on his. He looked at the ground, crossing his arms and spoke out, “Everyone is going out with somebody else in this, and I heard you need help with the food…”

Spada blinked for a few seconds, “You would like to help?”

Stringer avoided his eyes towards Spada and nodded, “Got nothing else to do.” 

Stringer. Asked to help alone with Spada… Spada smiled brightly, ignoring his beating rapid heart and nodded his head, “I’m making the list right now, so meet me at the cockpit in a few minutes.”

With a small smile, Stringer turned his heels, passing the crew why he’s face was red as Lucky’s jacket. It only took in a minute to realize that he was running to his room, wanting to change if that’s possible. He wore the same scarf ever since he met them all. Spada kept smiling, even when Stinger left. 

“Looks someone got a date.” It only took a full sentence to take his gaze away from the door behind me, to see Balance and Nagaa Rei. Both somehow got a mischievous expression, 

\-------------------------------

Spada picked up two fruits and compared to them, Stringer by his side carrying the basket. People who looked human roam around the market street, without a care in the universe. 

‘How hard is it to start up a conversation with Spada? He’s like this close to talk to the cook. Every word he tried to speak get stuck in his throat, ending up making a cough and gaze away from Spada. Each giving each other glances, and when they caught one another, they both turn red and Spada blurts out words about what’s for dinner, wondering if Stinger is interested in anything. He can literally eat anything, but that doesn’t help Spada. He wanted Stinger to smile at his cooking, wanting that he’s indeed the best universe’s chief. 

 

\------------------------------- Pfffftttt -----------------------------------

Nagaa Rei has been avoiding Balance for quite some time now. The haven’t spoken for a couple a minutes, Rei been avoiding his eyes (Even if you count as eyes). It rusted his gears the thought of Rei douging Balance, and the single thought could be pushed aside seeing how great the duo is. It’s not great now as Balance sulked at the table of the cockpit.

“It’s been an hour since the day started Balance, he probably got things to do.” Spada explained, placing the food on the table while Stinger helped. Lucky was half-listening to the conversation, driving the Orion through the universe and barely awake. Strangely enough, both Hammi and Raptor 283 were gone missing in the cockpit. Raptor is, of course, the main driver on the spaceship and Hammi usually in the kitchen, annoying Spada.

“I’ll go look for them!” Balance sprang up from his seat and scrolled to the sliding door, opening and took a turn. Once everyone lost their sight on Balance, they sigh and glanzed at each other.

“This is gonna be harder than I thought.” Lucky spoke out, sneaking a gaze at the door.

 

Balance walked through the hallway, expecting to see Nagaa Rei in his room. Instead, he could hear voices into a room.

“-----do you...no...no way-” It was Raptor’s and Hammi’s voices. Were they talking to each other. Balance tip-toed to the doorway and lean against the wall, his ear pressing to the door.

“You have to smile, give them a good sense that you got their backs.” Hammi’s voice rang out.

“But I already got their ‘backs’.” Rei’s spoke out, shocking Balance. So this where you been buddy.

“Yeha, but as friends. You need to get more close. You are in love with them.” Hammi laughed, the words ‘In love with them’ stuck in Balance made, making him popping into the door shouting the words, “REI IS IN LOVE?!!”

The Pink and Green ranger gasped as they stepped back. Balance’s eyes landed at Rei, his silver hair stringed with red and black, along with new clothes that Balance clearly remembering that Raptor was buying. To Balance, it looks way different than the normal Rei. But it doesn’t matter now, Rei is IN LOVE with SOMEONE. His gears stopped turning and crunched inside him, his mind raced with thoughts.

‘Rei. Rei is in love with someone on this ship, and he didn’t tell ME but told Raptor and Hammi. What do THEY know about love? The love interest could damage their partnership. Not to mention the rusting feeling in his stomach when he thinks of Rei with someone ELSE.’

“B-Balance! Uhm!” Hammi stuttered, looking at a confused Rei and a worried Raptor. 

“Yeh! Rei is in love with someone! Hee...heee” The words seem to shattered the whole universe around Balance. His eyes squint as he regained his shakey posion, as if he was smirking. “Well, I’d never knew the day Rei came to his sense and accept his emotion of love.”

Something provented him from moving, as he stepped forward to Rei, holding his shoulders and said, “Who’s the lucky girl.”

“Uhm… My...hmm...feelings is for uhm.” Rei’s eyes darted everywhere 

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- 

Stringer glared at his new-found teammates, Garu and Champ holding him down the chair at the Pool Table. His orange tail flicked back and forth in annoyance but doesn’t poison them. Knowing Spada will scold him or be afraid of him more. He could hear wheels clicking against the steel flooring of the ship, a foot following behind. Hammi smirked at Stinger as the door opened, everyone looking up to see Spada with the food tray with silver plter. “Tada!” Said Spada, scanning the lower grounds to see that everyone seems to be very hungry and… Stinger. Spada gripped onto the handle tighter and felt his ears warming up. Stinger looked up from the table and glared at Spada, ignoring the buzzing feeling in his stomach. 

“A pleanet surprise that you’ll be joining us.” Spada said, hoping that Stinger might stay and chat. 

Stinger scanned everyone’s reaction, most smiling smug at him while others (Hammi and Raptor) giggle at the background. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, as Spada placed everyone’s meals in front of them. It was a surprise to see that Spada placed a plate in front of Stinger. The food smelled delicious as it hits Stinger’s nose. He looked up at Spada who smiled and said,”Hammi said you’ll be here. I thought it was a lie though.”

Stinger snapped around to look at Hammi, who stuck out.

As Spada turned around to walk to his chair, he heard a small “thanks” from Stinger and his brianed seem to stpo working for a minute. He bowed, not trusting his mouth to say anything and took his seat. 

\----------------- *DAB NOPE!* ------------------

“Valentines?” Nagga questioned. 

Hammi nodded in excitement, “A time where you spend you lover alone. A Date or just a simple quiet time.”

Nagaa furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused of what Hammi said. Lucky looked over the screen where it showed the Earth’s traditions. “You know love is, right? Balance should explained that.”

It’s true. Balance sometimes expressed that emotion tons of time during their partnership. 

“Love is like, having your head messed up and you can’t think straight,” Spada thoguht upon the subject while Stinger suddenly took interest,” It's like being on the best rollercoaster ride ever. Or...It could be a glance of acceptance, the murmured longings of the wishes of someone else's heart, or a meal cooked together after a hard day's work. But, It's scary. What if what you love, doesn't want you back?”

Everyone gaped upon Spada, who seems obvilous at it until he looks around. Hammi snickers quitely while Raptor seem to be daydreaming in her corner. Champ and Garu burst out laughing and Lucky with a grin. 

“Sounds like someone is in love!” Stinger’s tail went alerted as it whips back and forth, Stinger eyeing at everyone and trying to calm his buzzing mind. Spada’s face went red as Lucky’s team jacket. He bluttered out non-sense, denying everyone's’ claims. ‘In love with someone else. Someone and not me. It could be Hammi. She practically by his side while cooking.


End file.
